Le prix d'un sacrifice
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont encore enfants, Thor et Loki sont victimes d'une tentative d'assassinat qui va, heureusement, échoué. Qui va les sauver? Qui voulait tuer la famille royale, et pourquoi Loki et Thor s'éloignent déjà l'un de l'autre?


**Hello! Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS se passant dans l'enfance de nos deux princes favoris (non, le prince pas trop charmant n'en fait pas partie!) Thor et Loki, bien sûr! Accompagnés de leurs parents, comme il se doit. **

**Cet OS est surtout un cadeau d'anniversaire à une amie qui se reconnaitra, donc JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE miss (: J'ai intégré ce que tu m'avais proposé, j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

En ce début de journée d'hiver, Odin et Frigga, main dans la main, marchaient dans les longs couloirs du palais d'Asgard, parlant de tout et de rien, préférant s'admirer plutôt que d'admirer l'extérieur qu'ils voyaient des fenêtres. Le sujet actuel de leur conversation se trouvait être un jeune prince asgardien répondant au nom de Thor.

-Je vous assure que Thor peut déjà commencer une quête, soutint le Père de Toute Chose, tentant pour la 7ème fois de convaincre sa femme qu'il avait raison, chose difficile lorsque l'on était marié à Frigga.

-Et moi je vous soutiens que Thor ne fera aucune quête avant ses dix-huit ans, il est bien trop jeune pour le moment ! répondit-elle en gardant toujours son sourire.

-Frigga, nous n'allons pas nous quereller, voyons ! Thor a déjà onze ans, il doit commencer à faire ses preuves !

-Tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa majorité, je dirais toujours non à ce genre de choses dangereuses ! contra-t-elle.

Odin soupira. Etre marié à une femme têtue, c'était parfois...énervant. Mais surtout amusant, parce qu'il savait que dès qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose, ça serait toujours lui qui finirait par céder. Il suffisait d'un regard de sa douce et entêtée femme, et parfois d'un baiser, pour le convaincre. Et cette fois-ci, Frigga choisit de le faire tomber avec un baiser chaste au coin de ses lèvres. Ou elle essaya, car avant d'avoir pu atteindre les lèvres de son époux, une petite tête à crinière noire sortit de nulle part, quelque chose caché dans ses mains.

-Maman, Papa ! appela Loki, le second prince d'Asgard, le plus jeune des enfants.

Il avait l'air extrêmement heureux d'avoir empêché ses parents de s'embrasser, et arborait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Malin comme tout, cet enfant. Lui et Thor faisaient tout pour enquiquiner leurs parents, normal à leur si petit âge.

-Loki, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? soupira Odin, faisant mine d'être ennuyé.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps, le roi tendant sa main vers son fils après seulement quelques secondes supplémentaires. Le jeune garçon eut un nouveau sourire plus heureux, et s'empressa de prendre la main. A neuf ans, il avait toujours ce comportement enfantin qui n'était pas censé exister très longtemps chez un prince.

-Oh, mais je vois que tu as amené ton ami avec toi, continua le souverain, remarquant une petite boule de poils dans l'autre main de son fils.

-Il s'appelle Percy ! Thor voulait que je l'appelle Thunder, mais je ne trouvais pas ce nom approprié pour mon ami. Et lui non plus ! informa Loki en regardant avec amour sa petite bête.

Une bête très petite, avec une fourrure.

-Tu as l'air de t'être attaché à ton écureuil, sourit Frigga, intervenant enfin.

-Oui, Maman ! Merci de me l'avoir ramené, je l'aime vraiment ! s'enchanta Loki, venant contre ses deux parents.

Ces derniers ne refusèrent pas l'étreinte, bien qu'encore sonnés d'avoir été interrompus dans leur conversation très prometteuse par un petit garçon farceur. D'ailleurs, qui disait Loki disait aussi Thor. Ces deux-là trainaient toujours ensemble lorsque Thor n'était pas avec son trio ou les dames qu'il tentait déjà de séduire.

Vint le moment de briser la douce étreinte. Frigga brisa également le doux silence, tout en regardant l'écureuil de son fils courir sur son bras et venir se réfugier sur son épaule, tel un véritable ami fidèle qui ne quittait pas son âme-sœur.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir, mon fils ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

-Percy et moi, nous aimerions sortir voir les Nymphes ! annonça fièrement le garçon.

Odin sourcilla, se demandant ce qu'étaient ces Nymphes. Oh, il en avait entendu parler, mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Mis à part la Nymphe qui partageait sa vie, sa reine, il ne connaissait aucune autre personne ressemblant à ces créatures. Frigga se chargea de le renseigner alors qu'elle répondait à un Loki dont les yeux s'illuminaient d'espoir, ainsi que ceux de son petit ami.

-Loki, tu sais bien que les Nymphes vivent sur Midgard et qu'elles sont trop timides pour que tu puisses les voir, indiqua-t-elle avec douceur.

-Mais Maman...

-Tu ne peux pas les voir, trésor, je suis désolée. Mais je vais demander à Bragi de t'amener des poésies sur les Nymphes, d'accord ?

-D'accord, Maman, finit par obtempérer Loki après avoir un peu boudé.

Bragi était le dieu qui aimait le plus la poésie, et lui et Loki s'entendaient à merveille. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à composer des poèmes sans voir le temps passer. Un bon duo, voire un bon trio lorsque Thor sortait de son trou pour voir comment s'en sortait son cadet. Il arrivait même à composer des vers lui aussi, malgré son aversion pour l'écriture et la poésie !

-Vas l'attendre dans la bibliothèque, dans ce cas, lui demanda Frigga, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Et couvre-toi, fils, avant d'attraper froid ! poursuivit Odin, inquiet de voir les petits frissons qui parcouraient le corps du prince.

L'écureuil, posé sur l'épaule de Loki, acquiesça vivement les paroles du roi, et se frotta contre les joues de son ami éternel, le chatouillant légèrement par la même occasion.

-Percy ! ria le cadet des princes, sous les yeux amusés de ses parents.

Une fois passée la séance de rires, Loki accepta de laisser les monarques dans leur moment d'intimité, filant rapidement avec Percy sur les épaules. Tous deux s'envolèrent vers l'immense bibliothèque du palais. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Odin reprit les mains de sa femme, constatant qu'elle avait froid elle aussi.

-Percy ? demanda-t-il seulement, tout en réchauffant les douces mains.

-Dans quelques milliers d'années, il y aura une magnifique saga d'ouvrages parlant d'un certain Percy Jackson. Loki l'a déjà lu, et a trouvé que ce nom était magnifique, expliqua-t-elle en souriant à son mari de plus en plus perdu.

-Depuis quand savez-vous quels ouvrages vont sortir ?!

-Depuis longtemps, cher mari !

-Admettons...maintenant, chère reine, voudriez-vous m'embrasser ou vais-je oser vous voler un baiser ?

Un autre sourire plus malicieux lui servit de réponse. Odin comprit, et vint de lui-même prendre ce qu'il réclamait, restant même plus longtemps que prévu sur les lèvres de sa femme, sans se douter qu'au loin, caché par les statues, un autre prince regardait la scène avec une certaine tristesse. Thor avait entendu la conversation, et se sentait si seul. Il avait abandonné ses trois amis et la jeune dame Sif pour venir enquiquiner sa famille avec Loki, mais ce dernier se détournait de lui, préférant lire et composer des vers avec Percy et Bragi. Il soupira et repartit vers les arènes couvertes, se sentant bizarrement inutile. Ses parents préféraient Loki à lui, et son petit frère ne l'aimait plus...

Alors qu'il marchait en trainassant les pieds vers sa destination, un petit cri d'animal blessé lui fit descendre la tête.

-Percy ! Zut ! Je t'ai pas blessé, petite bête minuscule ? s'inquiéta légèrement le prince, s'accroupissant pour attraper la petite chose qui se tenait la queue en ronchonnant à sa manière. Tu vas où comme ça, moustique ? Loki t'a jeté ?

Percy parut comprendre, et ne sembla pas heureux d'entendre de tels mots. Il répondit au turbulent mais triste prince par une petite morsure signifiant son mécontentement. Thor le lâcha en sifflant.

-Je vais te tordre la queue un de ces jours ! menaça-t-il, lançant un regard meurtrier à la boule de poils.

Celle-ci tapa de la queue, faisant signe qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Le prince blond minauda dans sa barbe inexistante et reprit sa route, laissant là Percy.

Tout le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Après leur moment entre mari et femme amoureux l'un de l'autre, les souverains se quittèrent par un baiser chaste. Thor avait rejoint ses amis pour une nouvelle séance d'entrainement assistée par Irmin, le dieu que tous connaissaient pour entrainer chaque guerrier à une guerre prochaine. Loki quant à lui lisait son énième poème sur les Nymphes, leur trouvant finalement des ressemblances avec l'une des magiciennes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser durant l'un de ses voyages sur Vanaheim. Une certaine Sigyn, qu'il avait fort envie de revoir. Bragi le laissa étudier sa lecture grecque, allant lui chercher des livres au fur et à mesure que son jeune prince terminait les précédents. Ce fut pourtant vers la fin de l'après-midi que Loki releva la tête d'un ouvrage de quelques mille pages, alerté par le froid sur son épaule.

-Percy ? interpella le jeune prince. Percy ! Bragi, tu n'as pas vu mon écureuil ?

-Non, mon prince, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Votre petit héros a dû vouloir chercher de quoi manger. Il sait se glisser jusqu'aux cuisines là où vivent les odeurs divines, indiqua le dieu.

-D'habitude, il me prévient pour que je ne m'inquiète pas de son absence, songea-t-il tout de même, peu rassuré.

-Si vous le souhaitez, nous allons à sa recherche dès à présent.

La réponse fut très rapide : un oui inquiet les fit sortir de la bibliothèque pour partir à la recherche du compagnon de Loki. Ils allèrent d'abord dans le salon privé, là où la table était déjà prête pour se restaurer. Percy n'était pas là.

-Percy ! appela désespérément Loki, se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise sans sa petite boule de poils.

Thor fit alors son apparition, tout crasseux. Il ne s'attendait pas à être le second sur place, et commença à bouder avant d'apercevoir le regard de son frère. Et sa mine, surtout.

-Loki ? prit-il tout de suite peur, voyant la pâleur du prince aux petits cheveux noirs.

-Tu as vu Percy ? tremblota le garçon.

-J'ai même failli l'écraser...mais c'était pas voulu, hein, et c'était juste sa queue ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la colère prenant possession des yeux du cadet.

-Il est parti vers où ?

-Les cuisines !

-Les enfants, que se passe-t-il ? Thor, mais regarde-toi ! surgit la voix profonde d'Odin qui venait d'arriver, jetant un coup d'œil à son ainé.

-Euh...un petit combat à mains nues et j'ai mis Hogun parterre, Père ! sourit alors Thor, fier de lui.

Odin lui fit un sourire admirateur, oubliant vite la crasse défigurant son premier fils. Il ne vit pas non plus la panique qui prenait de plus en plus vie dans le cœur de Loki. Celui-ci chercha sa mère du regard, elle seule pouvait l'aider à trouver son ami. La reine arriva elle aussi, d'ailleurs, après quelques minutes de plus à patienter. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux hommes blonds qui conversaient déjà sur l'art de se battre, puis sur son plus jeune fils. Remarquant tout de suite sa peur, elle se mit près de lui, et lui demanda prestement de lui dire ce qui lui arrivait !

-Maman, Percy ne vient pas ! Il ne m'a même pas prévenu pour me dire qu'il partait se promener. Maman, j'ai...j'ai peur, avoua-t-il à voix basse, honteux d'avoir peur.

-Oh Loki...ne t'en fais pas, nous le trouverons rapidement. Tu sais que ton ami ne te quitte jamais très longtemps.

-Mais j'ai peur..., continua-t-il pourtant, ses yeux verts brillant déjà.

-Trésor...viens dans mes bras, murmura sa mère, le serrant rapidement contre elle.

Elle craignait aussi que la peur de son fils ne lui fasse reprendre sa vraie forme, celle qui lui était cachée. Jotun de naissance, il pouvait faire des crises l'obligeant à retrouver sa forme réelle, mais jamais il n'était conscient de cela. Il n'avait fait aucune crise comme ça, pas après avoir passé le stade de sa première année, en tout cas. Rassurée lorsqu'elle le sentit se calmer dans ses bras, Frigga l'embrassa sur le front pour l'aider à reprendre totalement contenance.

Le diner put commencer après d'autres minutes à attendre. Comme à leurs habitudes, Thor et Loki rechignèrent pour avoir autre chose que de la soupe, l'un détestant ces mets et l'autre se trouvant déjà assez grand pour son âge. Les deux parents levèrent les yeux au ciel, bien qu'au fond, ils étaient amusés par ce comportement purement enfantin.

-Ma chère, pourquoi les avoir fait aussi têtus ? demanda Odin en se penchant vers son épouse.

-Je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'ils tiennent cela de vous et non de moi, votre majesté aux mille noms ! se moqua gentiment Frigga.

-Je vous ferais regretter chacune de vos accusations, ma Dame.

-Vos menaces ne sauraient me faire peur, surtout lorsque je me rappelle que c'est moi qui vous ai évité la mort dans la plupart de vos batailles, lui rappela la reine avec un sourire fortement malicieux.

-Frigga, de grâce, ne remettez pas ça sur le tapis ! Je ne veux pas me remémorer de toutes les fois où, inconsciente du danger, vous avez failli vous sacrifier pour me sauver la vie. J'ai cru vous perdre plusieurs fois...

-Je mourrais pour vous, n'oubliez pas. Mais n'en reste pas moins que sans moi pour veiller sur vous et vos yeux envoûtants, vous seriez mort plus de dix fois !

-Ah, non, jamais dix fois ! A moins que vous ne comptiez l'après-midi où vous avez failli me tuer avec vos flêches...heureusement que vous ne touchez plus aux arcs, très chère. Vous êtes une véritable catastrophe avec ces armes là ! continua de se moquer Odin.

-Je n'oserais pas évoquer non plus votre magnifique chute de cheval sur Vanaheim...

Durant toute leur conversation qui n'en finissait plus, Thor et Loki les avaient écouté, bouche bée tous les deux, et ne touchaient même pas leur soupe, admirant leurs parents débattre de manière fort civilisée.

-Dis, Thor, on reproduira ça dans notre futur ? Nous pourrons débattre avec la même classe que Maman et Papa ? demanda Loki.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, je veux bien, petit frère ! Eh, voilà Percy ! ajouta Thor en voyant l'écureuil courir vers la table.

La petite bête essaya de grimper sur la surface, mais Thor l'attrapa avant pour la passer à son frère. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de soulagement, et serra très fort son ami contre lui.

-Où étais-tu ?! Tu m'as fait peur, Percy !

L'écureuil fit des yeux désolés à son maître, qui le pardonna sur le champ, incapable de résister à un tel petit regard si attendrissant. Percy eut l'air heureux de s'être fait pardonné, et se posta vite sur la table, penchant la tête vers l'assiette de son ami. Rien que l'odeur le dégoûta.

-Oui, je sais, nos cuisiniers ont manqué d'ingrédients...ils savent pourtant que nous détestons, haïssons, les herbes oranges et la tomate jaune ! monologua Loki sous le regard de Thor.

-Et n'oublies pas de mentionner l'horrible carotte puante et violette qui n'est même pas coupée ! Un guerrier ne mange pas ça ! bouda l'enfant de onze ans.

-Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Loki.

La tristesse de son frère disparut d'un coup lorsqu'ils débutèrent à leur tour une longue conversation sur les petits pois noirs qu'ils avaient dû se forcer à avaler la veille. Pendant qu'ils débattaient avec des mots enfantins, Percy se pencha vers l'assiette une nouvelle fois. Etrange, cette senteur. Une senteur de mort...de mort ?! La petite bête s'agita. Plus tôt, il s'était rendu dans les cuisines et avait commencé à piquer quelques fruits de sa taille lorsqu'il avait surpris un mystérieux personnage faisant la soupe que détestaient tant les enfants. Il avait au départ cru que c'était un nouveau cuisinier, mais la vérité lui apparaissait enfin. Quelqu'un avait truqué la nourriture de la famille royale pour les...TUER !

Percy se mit à hurler dans tous les sens, mais ses cris ne couvraient même pas les vives discussions de sa famille humaine. Et Loki prenait déjà sa cuillère pour plonger dans le bouillon de la mort. Il ne remarqua pas l'agitation de son petit ami, trop concentré sur son débat.

L'écureuil lui prit alors la cuillère des mains, ou essaya, car celle-ci lui échappa à son tour des pattes, tombant sur lui. La gueule ouverte, il en avala inconsciemment le contenu, s'étouffant directement avec. La petite créature cessa tout cri, tandis que les deux princes et leurs parents baissaient enfin la tête.

Tout ce qu'entendit le petit être avant de fermer les yeux, c'était un cri d'enfant. Deux cris d'enfants. Une alerte. Mais il avait peut-être sauvé leur vie, tout simplement.

Et vinrent le soir et la lune. La foudre ne cessait toujours pas de s'abattre sur Asgard depuis qu'Odin avait piqué une crise incendiaire lorsqu'il avait compris qu'on avait tenté d'attaquer sa famille par le poison. Le coupable, un rebelle de Vanaheim, avait été rapidement retrouvé. Mais même après avoir fait exécuter l'horrible monstre, le Père de Toute Chose ne se sentait pas satisfait. Un autre éclair s'abattit dans le ciel, suivi d'une pluie apocalyptique. Frigga n'arrivait même pas à le calmer, en dépit de tous ses efforts.

C'était bien pire pour Loki, lequel pleurait chaudement dans son lit, ne prenant plus garde à la foudre, cet élément qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement. Thor le regardait de la porte, et vint le voir, ne pouvant le laisser pleurer ainsi la mort de son ami à fourrure. Il ne prononça aucune parole, mais vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son cadet, ses mains invitant ce dernier à venir se blottir contre lui.

-Thor..., renifla simplement Loki, venant enterrer sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

-Ca va aller, petit frère. Tu verras. Percy nous a sauvé, tu sais ? Et je suis sûr qu'il...il ne voudrait pas que tu pleures, hésita le jeune garçon, se demandant intérieurement si un animal pouvait penser ce genre de choses.

Pourtant, cette pensée toucha le ténébreux, qui essaya d'éteindre ses pleurs tout en restant profondément enfoui dans les bras du seul compagnon de jeu qui lui restait.

-Dis, Thor, tu...tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? interrogea timidement le cadet, baissant la tête de honte.

-Bien sûr, petit frère. Tiens, prends le plus grand oreiller ! sourit le blond, mettant l'oreiller sous la tête de Loki, et remontant vite les couvertures sur eux deux pour qu'aucun n'attrape froid.

Le froid frigorifiant le cœur du prince Jotun s'atténua doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercé par la respiration qui se voulait paisible de son ami et frère de toujours.

-Je te protégerais toujours, mon frère, entendit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Et durant un bref instant, l'image de Percy l'écureuil demeura dans sa tête avant de disparaitre pour des rêves meilleurs, des rêves où la vie était belle et sans danger.

* * *

**Tous les dieux cités sont tirés de la mythologie nordique, hormis Percy, qui vient de...essayez de deviner, tiens (: **

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus (: **


End file.
